Mothstar
Mothstar is a middle-aged tabby-blend tom, thick-fur with gray fading stripes, long tail. White left paw, white tail tip. Deep green eyes, and long whiskers. The right side of his face is scarred, with two scars running down his right eye.Mothstar is a calm, gentle, serious, and loyal cat. He appears quiet at first, but once you get to know him, he's more open. The tabby always puts his Clan first, making sure that his Clanmates complete their tasks and roles. Mothstar is ambitious, but a good leader, he has a sense of direction, and is very persistant. Mothstar is currently in ShadowClan, and is leader to this day. Description Appearance Mothstar is a large, thick-pelted tabby tom with a lighter milky-white undercoat, he has a a white tail tip. Darker grey tabby stripes on his sides, tail, face, back, and legs. The tabby Tom has a white left paw, with the others being a charcoal grey. Mothstar's ear tips are charcoal grey. He has a bit of grey above his muzzle. Mothstar's eyes are very large and vivid, they have a deep, sharp fern-ish green. They often sparkle or glimmer. He also has very long whiskers on his forehead, cheeks, and some on his muzzle. Mothstar is reinforced with very sharp claws and teeth ready to shear pelt and skin. From a recent battle encounter, Mothstar earned large scars through the half left side of his face. They are visible on his cheek and forehead. Character Coming Soon Skills Coming Soon Life History Mothkit was born in ShadowClan, along with no siblings. His father was unknown, and still is to this day. His mother was Owlspirit, who soon passed away because of old age. Mothpaw was made apprentice a few moons after. Then, after moons of training, he became a warrior.Earning his name, Mothflight. Back when Mothflight was a warrior, ShadowClan had a shortage of members. Soon, after the fall of MoonClan, some of its warriors joined ShadowClan. This caused ShadowClan to gain activity again, and life was good. The current leader, Spottedstar, gave up on her leadership. Dapplefrost stood in as leader, becoming Dapplestar. She chose Duskfall as her temporary deputy. Mothflight, who was hiding pangs of ambition, sorted out a large badger attack. Earning deputyship, Mothflight is proud to hold this rank as a member of ShadowClan. Dapplestar soon disappeared, leaving Mothflight in charge. Mothpaw was given his warrior name as Mothflight. The flecked stripes on his pelt represented a moth's color and its flight directions. Tangling with his ambitions, Mothflight was determined to become a sustaining warrior. Fighting battles for ShadowClan's sake and hunting immensely for his Clan, the tom was named deputy, and his tedious dreams were finally fulfilled. Mothflight was named deputy by Dapplestar, and sustained his Clan alongside her. During a badger invasion, the tom had led a patrol attacking the main source of the badgers and defeating the pests. He had also helped his Clan recover from the devastating attack, but soon everything was back to normal. After a few moons, a contagious sickness spread through the forest, affecting all of the Clans. NightClan had suffered the worst, but ShadowClan was struggling to keep up its Fresh Kill Pile. It was a difficult time for the cats in the forest, but after a long, painful wait, the prey bean to reappear. And everything soon turned to normal, as if nothing had happened. More Coming Soon Roleplay Coming Soon Ceremonies First Apprentice "Mothflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. It is wonderful that you have received excellent training from your former mentor and you have shown yourself to be patient and alert. You shall be Eaglepaw's mentor and I expect for you to pass down all your qualities and skills down upon her." - Dapplestar Deputyship "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve my choice. The new deputy of ShadowClan is Mothflight." - Dapplestar Leadership (Lives earned in order) *'Snowfur' - Life of pride *'Whitestar' - Life of listening *'Shadowfrost '- Life of mother's care *'Redclaw' - Life of protection of your Clan *'Tigerstripe' - Life of consideration of others *'Rainfall' - Life of wisdom *'Bloomleaf '- Life of optimism Lives Lost *Whitestar's life - Crabclaw had injured him greatly, later Otterstripe finishing Mothstar off, resulting in blood loss. Mothstar was happy to lose this life, because he hates and sees Whitestar as a bringer of death. *'Bloomleaf's '''life - Mothstar's wounds got infected which brought a fever. This fever went unnoticed and untreated resulting in a life's loss. Pedigree Mother Owlspirit:Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Father Unknown Tom:Status Unknown Mate Unknown She-cat:Status Unknown Kits Falconkit:Status Unknown Goosekit:Status Unknown Relationships ''Coming Soon Quotes Triva *Mothstar made himself leader after Dapplestar mysteriously disappeared. Images Life Image Pixels Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Ripple's Characters Category:Toms Category:Leaders Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Living